


The Bifrost

by Riotingredd (IvoryCrow)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Past Lives, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryCrow/pseuds/Riotingredd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s like a game of cat and mouse across time, but she was never a mouse and he was never just a cat. Yet her heart was always his, and she loves him every time. They were and always will be two halves of a whole. </p><p>A look at Ladybug and Chat Noir across past lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bifrost

He’s shivering, pulling his jacket closer and she laughs as she digs her hands into his pockets. They’re cold to the touch and the way her lip curls is worth the frosty bite of her skin against his.

"Mi amor,” She whispers. Snow falls quietly, surrounding them in a winter wonderland of white and he picks away a perfect snowflake that makes its home on her brow.

“I love you.” He says.

And there’s nothing he’s more sure of.  

-

Her brother is Lady Beetle and she doesn’t like the bruises that decorate his skin. Tikki tells her that she’s still a child and one day she will understand. But she is already seven and she knows alot of things.

She knows her brother is strong, that he would protect her no matter what. She knows that it’s a secret that not even their mother knows and she keeps quiet when Marcel climbs through her window with sweets and a new scar.

She knows that Tikki is magic and good luck and that if she behaves well, she will share her secret stash of cookies. She knows Tikki loves chocolate the most while her brother isn’t much for sweets.

She also knows that the black cat who runs around with her brother lets his gaze linger too long. He thinks no one notices the way he forgets to move his hand. He thinks no one notices the way he chases the warmth her brother gives off.

“Alexandra, you should be asleep already.” Marcel kisses her brow and curls himself around her as he drops onto her bed. “Close your eyes and I’ll sing you that song you like.”

Alexandra knows alot of things about her brother, the boy he holds hands with on rooftops, and kisses they steal behind closed doors. It's another secret she keeps. 

-

He’s twelve years old when Tikki appears with charm and a type of lightness that slowly drags him out of the dark. The war is ongoing and suddenly, he has a front row seat to destruction daily. Joaninha rises from the ashes and he is free.

It takes the Guardian another four years to find Plagg’s chosen. The girl has a limp, her knee shattered from events before Joaninha could cleanse the destruction, and Plagg loves her. When the leather wraps itself around her skin and she can suddenly truly run once more, she sobs long enough for Joaninha to find her sobbing with a smile across her face.

He kneels before her, because Tikki already explained that there will be a cat who will be half his heart, and he offers a hand.

It isn’t until years later where she has the same sobbing expression. She’s half smiling in her simple white dress and he blushes deeply as the Guardian conducts their ceremony. People watch their hero and his black cat race across the fields, their laughter ringing against the storm.

There were no late reveals, no chasing after one another. No late night dwelling on overwhelming feelings. They simply were two pieces of the same puzzle that finally fell into place.

She wipes away the stray tears and her makeup smears on the edges. With confidence, she steps forward into his arms, “I do.” _Always_.

-

The books say that Ladybird and Black Cat appeared together and disappeared the same. They were a tag team, talented in fighting on sides of the field as one mind. One was the thunder, one was the lightning.

Ladybird would take her by the hand and lead them away from the public after every battle, when the press would rush them for question. Rumors flew that the pair were lovers, and the disappointing looks would make way to the faces of the people they would save.

When they took down the Grand Maester, the peacock miraculous disappeared from the public eye and a new Guardian was chosen in China.

They disappeared, there was no _thank you_ , no _where have they gone_.

There was only silence.

( _Annie smiles more now and Maria finds the silence comforting. They find home in each other, when their kwamis take their leave, they are all they have left._ )

-

She’s been waiting. _Plagg has not chosen. It will be soon_. She can’t wait any longer because it’s now or never.

But her cat never awakens and the Coccinellia takes the fall. She can’t defeat him on her own, at least not without severe consequences. The abandoned warehouse burns to the ground with her in it and Master Fu picks through the debris for the trinkets. He mourns the ladybug with Tikki who sobs her heart out and Plagg begs for forgiveness - _he’s not here_.

-

Master Fu smiles softly, they are children meant for a battle but they always have each other. Marinette with a strong heart and Adrien with kindness melting from his warmth. Marinette laughs loudly at something Adrien says as he drops a macaroon in her bag. She rolls her eyes and the grin that adorns his face is nothing short of loving.

He thinks about them all. The past Ladybugs with their light and their counterpart cats as they circle each other. Sometimes he debates if it’s Tikki and Plagg whose adoration for each other causes the unbreakable bond between their heroes. Then he looks at his new students.

Master Fu watches Wayzz and the small God looks on proudly, “You chose well, Master.”

“They’re meant to be.” He reminisces and leaves the children to their banter. “There are some things that even Fate can't stop.”

“Chaton!”

-

“ _ What, if some day or night a demon were to steal after you into your loneliest loneliness and say to you: 'This life as you now live it and have lived it, you will have to live once more and innumerable times more' ... Would you not throw yourself down and gnash your teeth and curse the demon who spoke thus? Or have you once experienced a tremendous moment when you would have answered him: 'You are a god and never have I heard anything more divine _ .”

―  **Friedrich Nietzsche** ,  **The Gay Science: with a Prelude in Rhymes and an Appendix of Songs**

**Author's Note:**

> The Bifrost is a legendary weapon on GW2 and just the look of it gave me the inspiration for this one shot. Don't judge me. :( 
> 
> Alexandra can be seen as Adrien or as Alya. Up to you c: 
> 
> If you liked it, comment which snippet you enjoyed most :)  
> You can find me on tumblr@reddmadness


End file.
